Not My Coffee
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A small fic inspired by the start of the episode Fugue States, when Frankie and Boyd enter the hospital laughing.


"What made you screw the drinks machine?" Boyd flicking the indicator on as he stopped at the traffic lights.

"I didn't screw the drinks machine as you so kindly put it." I took back what was rightfully mine after yet again that machine took my money and didn't give me my crap cup of coffee." Frankie glaring at Boyd just as the lights changed.

"If you say so. I put the lid in my desk drawer, we'll finish spitting it later. I have made many a complaint about that machine, the high uppers say its adequate. I'll keep complaining, for what good it'll do. Anyway, what were you doing at the machine? You should be cutting back on coffee." Boyd not looking at Frankie as he flicked the indicator and steered the car into the hospital car park.

"Really, you want to bollock me for drinking coffee instead of screwing the machine. Think you have your priorities mixed up there superintendent Boyd." Smirking as Boyd parked the car and turned to look at her.

"I don't think so. At the end of the day the coffee machine can be replaced, you can't, and neither can that." Letting his eyes drift down from Frankie's face to her abdomen.

Frankie followed his gaze, to where her hand was resting on her abdomen. It must have a been a subconscious thing as she had no idea she had placed her hand there. She was still getting her head around the fact she was pregnant, the idea she was now responsible for another life mind-boggling. She had expected him to flip, say he wasn't ready, tell her he didn't want another child but he hadn't. When she sat him down and told him she ended up in tears, expecting the worst but being surprised with the complete opposite. He had taken her shaking hands in his, held them tightly as he got her to look at him, eye to eye.

He wiped away the tears, let her cry against his shoulder. Then told her that no matter what he wouldn't make the same mistakes with their child as he had made with Luke and Matt.

"Hang on, who says I was even going for coffee." The tender moment not lasting as it was not how they worked.

"Get out the car, Frankie. You have a live victim, I mean person to test." Boyd Laughing as Frankie stuck her tongue out at him.

They got out the car, Frankie zipping her coat up before getting her case out the boot of Boyd's car. They saw Mel and Spencer pull into a parking space a few rows away, saw how Spencer ever the gentleman held the car door open so Mel could finish getting out. Boyd hung back, taking hold of Frankie's hand so she didn't charge off to meet them. Frankie turned back to Boyd, looking down at his hand on her arm. He kept hold of her arm until Spencer and Mel had walked away, drawing Frankie closer to him.

"Were you getting coffee?" Boyd's eyebrow raised as Frankie just looked at him.

"What? You want to have this conversation now?" Frankie taken aback by the randomness and timing of his question.

"Yeah, why not? It's a simple question Frankie, were you after coffee?" Knowing she couldn't look at him and blatantly lie.

"Yes, alright, I was getting coffee. It's late and I needed to stay awake. It would have only been my third today." Attempting to justify her need for caffeine.

"I knew it. I'm watching you doctors Wharton. Now let's go let you do your thing on a living person instead of a dead one." Letting go of her arm and starting to walk away.

"This conversation isn't over, Boyd." Frankie calling out as she went to follow him.

"Give it up, Frankie. We have work to do." Boyd trying to squash the conversation before it started.

"Give it up! Give it bloody up. Bastard. I needed coffee because the person I work under is a slave driver and keeps me up all night." Frankie only registering what she had said when Boyd started to laugh.

"I can't believe I just said that. I really can't believe I said it." Frankie now laughing at her own words.

"I can live with you being under me and keeping you up all night." The innuendo getting worse by the minute.

"I'm not even going there, Boyd." Shaking her head as they reached the hospital's main doors.

They were both still laughing when they met up with Mel and Spencer at the entrance to the hospital. If Mel or Spencer suspected anything neither said a word, their boss and forensic scientist laughing while they went to collect DNA for a case was just run of the mill in their world.


End file.
